ಧ  Presa ಧ
by Nekiitha
Summary: Poder violar a un ángel era un pecado demasiado llamativo para un demonio, y más si esos eran Sasuke, Gaara, Neji e Itachi; los cuatro príncipes del infierno. AU
1. Presa

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, exceptuado ésta historia.

Un regalo por mi retrazo en "Sex and revange"

* * *

-

-

-

Presa

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

_Poder violar a un ángel_

_era un pecado demasiado llamativo para un demonio_

_y más si esos eran los cuatro príncipes del infierno._

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Hace mucho que no veníamos —pronunció mirando, en la azotea de un edificio, la ciudad de Tokyo frente a sus ojos albares

—Sigue tan ruidosa como siempre —comentó serio y desinteresado el pelirrojo

El aire era caluroso pese a ser noche, la luna estaba llena y había pocas estrellas en el firmamento

—Bueno, es hora de cazar —dijo el mayor y de su espalda comenzaron a emerger la punta de unas alas negras manchadas con su sangre, no eran como las de un cuervo, sino mas bien se asemejaban a las repugnantes de un murciélago, iban de acuerdo a su tamaño y estaban algo rotas, tal vez por una que otra batalla.

El castaño imitó a su hermano mayor y desplegó las suyas, más lozanas que las del morocho, para emprender el vuelo, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a elevar su otro pie en el aire, un destello le pegó en los ojos marfil—¿Qué es eso? —susurró en el borde del precipicio

Con sus grandes alas extendidas miró al lugar que nacía la luz, tan cálida como la esfera amarilla que se presentaba en el día, o eso pensó, porque jamás lo había visto ni sentido, sólo sabía que era como el fuego del infierno—Itachi, Gaara —llamó a sus hermanos, y cuando estos le miraron en muestra de ponerle atención, él les señaló con la cabeza una gran rueda de la fortuna más allá

Del parque de diversiones emanaba un incandescente resplandor, bastante irritante para sus ojos demoniacos. Tal vez otro burdel o casino en sus primeros días y ellos podrían asumir formas humanas para llevarse una que otra mujer al infierno.

Llevados por la lujuria, entablaron su vuelo de forma silenciosa, pero al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una joven, sentada en el césped, de hermosos y sedosos cabellos rosas. Ella acariciaba a un pequeño perro color mostaza.

_¿Quien más podría irradiar tan cantidad de luz?_

—Un ángel —susurró incrédulo Itachi, al ver como las grandes y hermosas alas de su espalda la delataban, tan blancas como las de una garza, tal cual como les había enseñado y descrito su padre.

En los más de ochocientos años de su vida como príncipe de las tinieblas, jamás había tenido la posibilidad de ver a un ser celestial con sus propios ojos.

Los demonios merodeaban por las noches, donde la oscuridad se tomaba cada recoveco, donde las prostitutas andaban en las calles como sus propias casas, en donde los ladrones, violadores y asesinos hacían de las suyas.

Los ángeles preferían el día, lugar del sol, quien llenaba por doquier con su brillo, donde los pájaros cantaban y la risa de niños era música de cada mañana.

Entonces... ¿Qué hacia un ángel a tan altas horas de la noche?

—No tiene halo —comentó Itachi a sus hermanos, sin despegar su mirada de la empalagosa aura que irradiaba el serafín

—¿Eso importa? —dijo Gaara, el menor de los tres

—Los ángeles guardianes y humanos tienen aureola —respondió Neji—Y ellos son los únicos que pueden viajar a la tierra.

—Tal parece que nuestro querubín se ha dado una pequeña fugada —se burló Itachi—Eso es muy malo, y sobre todo si es de noche, la cual es nuestro territorio —ronroneó entusiasmado

Neji captó su intención al instante, no por nada llevaba conociéndole quinientos años—¿Quieres cazarla? —preguntó incrédulo

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener de nuevo una oportunidad como ésta? —cuestionó mostrando su malévola y lujuriosa sonrisa, exponiendo así sus blancos colmillos tan filosos como los de una serpiente

—Es una cierva de Dios —dijo Gaara con repulsión al pronunciar ese nombre

—Par de maricas —se burló el morocho saltando del árbol en el que se habían posado, él no desaprovecharía una ocasión como esa

Voló hacía ella sigiloso, la atacaría por la espalda, era injusto, pero los demonios no se caracterizaban exactamente por ser decentes.

Las pequeñas uñas de su mano derecha se alargaron como navajas filosas, y se lamió el labio por la excitación del momento. Cuando se vio más cerca de la chica, alzó la mano dispuesto a, de una sola estocada, atravesarle el estomago por la retaguardia, más lo único que logró conseguir fue que su extremidad quedara incrustada en el césped.

—¿Qué mierda...? —declaró con sus ojos rojos en odio, alzó la cabeza y la encontró unos pasos más allá, sosteniendo al pequeño perro en sus brazos

El ángel bajó al cachorro y e hizo que huyera, se dispuso a elevar su cabeza para mirar a quien le había tratado de atacar e Itachi vio como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, sólo ahí pudo apreciar que era unos brillantes y grandes ojos verdes. Sintió una arcada al divisar tanto amor irradiado con aquellos irises.

—¡Tú! —Itachi alzó una ceja al pensar que había reconocido su procedencia demoníaca-real—¡Tú debes ser el que se a estado llevando las ovejas de mi señor! —le había gritado, no con odio, si no con desaprobación

Él sonrió burlesco—No es mi culpa que "su" rebaño sea tan débil.

La chica había abierto la boca para responderle por su falta de respeto, pero antes de pronunciar palabra, sintió como la agarraban de lo brazos por detrás, elevó su cabeza y encontró unos ojos verde agua y blancos.

El miedo comenzó a invadirla y un grito sacudió los oídos de los demonios, la chica había chillado algo en un idioma extraño para ellos.

Y enseguida, desde la oscuridad del cielo, una hermosa y pura luz descendió abriéndose paso a través de las grises nubes.

—Entrometido —dijo Itachi con rencor, sabiendo que esa luz era de Dios para salvar a su ángel—Pero no alcanzaras a llegar —se llevó el dedo a los colmillos y sólo un poco de su sangre bastó para que la tierra se abriera y apareciese una escalera hacía abajo.

Cuando la luz llegó hasta ese sector del parque de diversiones, la puerta ya se había cerrado con el querubín y los hijos del antiguo ángel caído dentro.

-

* * *

-

El olor a azufre llenaba por doquier, el calor que se irradiaba sería asfixiante para cualquiera que no fuese un demonio, pero los gritos que se suponía deberían existir en el inframundo, no se escuchaban gracias al castillo en el que vivía junto a sus hermanos y esclavas.

Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron, y un leve siseo se le escapó.

Tomo su pene entre las manos y comenzó a bombear con rapidez, la pelirroja arrodillada frente a él, abrió la boca y sacando la lengua comenzó a lamerle el glande en círculos.

—... Ya —y le lanzó su semen a la cara en tres pegajosos latigazos

Sudoroso y agitado cayó al filo de la cama cercana, vio a la muchacha verle con lujuria, pidiéndole otra vez sexo en esos hermosos y brillantes ojos carmín. Tan rojos como las llamas del infierno.

Karin, una chica pelirroja que conoció en la tierra hace cinco años, sólo tuvo que mostrarle su peligrosa hermosura para que ésta cayera a sus pies y le siguiera a su reino. Incitar era la única forma de llevarse a los humanos, porque por la fuerza era faltar a la regla que llevaban con el todopoderoso.

Era algo gratificante jugar con ellas, llevarlas al infierno y tentar sus débiles almas, alejarlas de los ojos y manos de Dios. Y no había nada más fácil que eso.

Pero en esos trescientos años de su existencia, había tenido tantos encuentros sexuales, con humanas y diablesas que ya no le era divertido, casi con suerte lograba sentir placer. Ya estaba algo arto de que ellas hicieran todo lo que él quería, entregándoseles en bandeja de plata.

—_¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Déjenme! —_oyó unos sollozos femeninos junto con algunas pisadas fuera de su puerta, pero cuando se levantó de la cama, estos ya habían cesado con el golpe de una puerta, pensó que tal vez era producto de su imaginación ¿Quién lloraría en su castillo? Talvez fuera de éste ¿Pero dentro?

—_¡No quiero! —_volvió a escuchar chillar más lejano y Sasuke se acercó a las puertas de su habitación con la intención de abrirlas

Un rechinido escalofriante y tétrico llenó los pasillos cuando la habitación del príncipe infernal se abrió, dio unos pasos fuera, y giró su cabeza a ambas lados del corredor, pero todo estaba oscuro y silencioso.

—_¡No! ¡Humfbu! —_volvió a oír a sólo unas tres habitación, en la cual había un pequeño atisbo de luz

—Es el dormitorio de Itachi-sama —pronunció Karin

Ella también estaba dudosa, y es que todo aquel que bajara al inframundo por voluntad propia iba a parar a ese castillo, como juguete de uno de los príncipes, y esa era la duda, si había sollozos significaba que aquella chica no quería estar ahí.... pero eso no era posible

Sasuke comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo seguido por la pelirroja, llegando a los aposentos de su hermano mayor, abrió las puertas con desconsideración, ellos no se caracterizaban exactamente por ser cordiales.

—¡Sasuke! Llegaste justo a tiempo —pronunció socarrón y sarcástico al verle uno de sus hermanos mayores, Neji.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero trató de ver que estaba detrás de ellos, sólo pudo captar la parte baja de una chica, lo supo por las piernas de ésta al estar sentada en el piso—¿Para...? —dijo de manera desinteresada, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Garra rió con diversión—Pequeño Sasuke —se burló

El morocho frunció el ceño ¿Pequeño? Gaara sólo era mayor por diez décadas y eso en vida demonio no era mucho.

—Sasuke —le llamó Itachi, el único a quien respetaba—Tengo una pregunta para ti —el morocho alzó una ceja—Dime ¿Qué es más gratificante que manchar el alma de un humano alejándolo de Dios...?

—No lo hay —afirmó

Itachi negó con la cabeza—Si lo hay, tentar a un humano se ha vuelto fácil... pero hay algo que es muy difícil...—moviéndose de su posición mostró a Sasuke lo que había tras él

Cuando se acercó para ver mejor, un aroma a cerezo y almizcle remplazo el olor a azufre y quemado en el ambiente. Una chica como supuso.

No lo sorprendió el largo cabello color rosa desparramado y enmarañado, tampoco como los ojos verdes de ella se abrían con miedo tras verle, no lo hizo al ver como las rosas mejillas de la chica, debido al calor del infierno, estaban empapadas en lagrimas, llegando a la pelotita amarrada a un delgado cordón que le cubría la boca, ni siquiera fue ver como las cuerdas que apretaban su cuerpo le hacían resaltar sus pechos y nalgas.

_Claro que no_, lo que le impresiono y secó la boca fue ver que las sogas que envolvían su pequeño cuerpo apretaban dolorosamente una grandes y hermosas alas blancas. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

¿Un ángel? ¿Qué mierda hacía un ser divino en el infierno? Ah, claro, sus hermanos la habían traído...

Un nuevo sentimiento se albergó en su pecho -además de la lujuria- al verla en tales condiciones, era nuevo y para nada agradable, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Según recordaba, los más antiguos demonios lo llamaban compasión.

Pero...¡Los demonios no podían sentir tales emociones!

Se regañó mentalmente por eso, suprimiendo cualquier sensación, dispuesto a acallar a su intento de conciencia. La miró con ojos penetrantes, imaginando mil y una formas de disfrutar del placer de un cuerpo angelical, imaginándola llorando y gimiendo con disimulo, mientras se lo metía con dureza.

—Manchar el cuerpo de un ángel —respondió a la anterior pregunta, casi por inercia

—Bingo —premió Gaara y se arrodilló frente a la mensajera de Dios

La escaneó con la mirada y el dulce aroma de la chica le llegó de golpe, sintió que casi vomitaba, pero al ver como el ángel se trataba de alejar de él negando con la cabeza. Su asco fue remplazado por un calor abrazador en su entrepierna

Sasuke no supo por un momento por que a sus hermanos les había interesado un ángel, pero al ver el miedo y suplica en los verdes ojos de la chica tanteo la razón. Una sonrisa libidinosa marco sus labios cuando sintió una punzada en el pene.

—No sirve gritar, tu creador no te salvara —le aconsejó Gaara cuando liberó su boca de la sensual pelotita

—Dios no me dejará en éste lugar —jadeo la chica, el calor le era abrazador

—Él no hará nada por ti —le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca

—No se confundan, a mi no me quitaran la fe ni alejaran de mi señor como a ésta humana —le respondió de forma calmada

—Dios no tiene poder en éste lugar y nuestro padre tampoco lo tiene en el paraíso —le aclaró Neji, el más culto de los hermanos—Ese fue el acuerdo para llevar una convivencia entre ángeles y demonios.

—Ustedes tampoco pueden lastimar a un serafín —le recordó

—Un demonio no sigue reglas —dijo Sasuke, sin quitar esa cara sería—¿Quién será el primero?

Sakura sollozo ¿Como había llegado hasta ahí?... Ho, ya lo recordaba.

Hinata, un ángel humano, le contaba cada día lo hermosa que era la tierra, pero su hermano Naruto siempre le dijo que no era bueno para ellos, hijos de ángeles, demasiado puros para manchar sus ojos con las calamidades de los humanos. Aun así ella se escapó de los cielos para ver la maravilla que contaban todos los querubines humanos.

—Ella es hija de ángeles creados por Dios, algo tan banal como el himen no está en su cuerpo —dio a conocer Neji—Así que no importa quien se lo meta primero.

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo, no entendía de que hablaban ¿Qué le iban a meter? ¿En donde?

Cuanto se arrepentía de haber bajado del paraíso.

_Quería volver a casa._

Comenzó a remover su cuerpo, tratando de zafarse, los hermanos estaban charlando entre ellos y no se darían cuenta, pero fue cuando comenzaba a desatar sus alas que vio como la humana pelirroja la pillaba infragante, su corazón se aceleró por el pánico. Bien sabía ella que la ira de un demonio era de temer.

Pero la humana giró la vista a otro lado y Sakura se sorprendió al encontrar aun bondad en esos ojos rojos cubiertos detrás de unos lentes. Karin no dijo nada, ella sabia que un ángel no merecía estar ahí.

La de cabellos rosas se vio liberada y corrió hasta la puerta, no fue necesario esforzarse para ser silenciosa, ser un ángel le daba el atributo de ser liviana y ágil.

Pero cuando su mano se posó en la manilla de la puerta, un chillido doloroso brotó de sus labios y es que cuando la agarró con firmeza, de ésta salieron pequeñas espinas hirvientes incrustándoseles en la suave carne de su mano derecha.

—Estúpida —murmuró Karin, viendo como la chica se cubría la mano ensangrentada con la otra, cuanto le hubiese gustado gritarle que corriera, más aun cuando notó que los hermanos ya estaban enterados de la intención del querubín, y ahora le miraban con advertencia

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Sasuke

El ángel cerró los ojos dándose valor e inhalando con dolor volvió a agarrar la manilla, y aunque sus ojos lloraron lágrimas abrió la puerta.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando pensó que tendría libertad, y cuando pretendía desplegar sus alas para volar, un fuerte tironeó la hizo caer de sentón en el suelo, con la mano de Sasuke en sus cabellos fue arrastrada de nuevo a la habitación y de una manera brusca la lanzó contra la pared.

Neji se acuclilló frente a ella junto a Sasuke y le tomó la mano ensangrentada, pasando su lengua y saboreando el sabor—No pensé que la sangre de un ángel fuera tan buena.

Ella de un manotazo le quito su mano—¡No me toques demonio! —le chilló con las lágrimas resbalando por su cuello

Los hermanos se acercaron hasta ellos y ella se apegó más a la pared—¿Quién se la follará primero? —preguntó Gaara lamiéndose los labios

Sakura no sabía de qué hablaban, no conocía los actos humanos de los cuales se caracterizaban ellos, pero si sabía que nada bueno provenía de un demonio.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón y trató de besarla, quería saborear el pecado que estaban a punto de cometer, pero ella lo esquivó ladeando la cara y el morocho pensó que Itachi tenía razón, esto era mucho mejor que hacerlo con una humana que haría lo que él quisiese.

—Hum hay que hacer que disfrute —les recordó Itachi—Debe sentir lujuria para que Dios la rechace, pero los ángeles no tienen clítoris.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo —sonrió malicioso Neji y de las piernas la arrastró hasta él

—¡No! ¡¡Suéltame!! —pataleó Sakura con miedo

—Mierda... ¡Quédate quieta! —le rugió el castaño, la chica casi por instinto le arañó la cara con las uñas y él con toda la furia le abofeteó con fuerza, el ángel cayó de espaldas al suelo con los ojos abiertos. Nadie le había pegado antes

—Cre-Creo que se ha pasado Neji-sama —Le dijo Karin

—¡Callate y vete de una puta vez! —rugió subiéndose encima del ángel y tomándole de las muñecas cuando ésta comenzaba a removerse de nuevo—¿No me ayudaran? —bramó a sus hermanos

Fue Itachi quien le agarró por los brazos, y Sasuke con Gaara las piernas.

—P-Por favo-or —sollozó cuando Neji le abrió los muslos

No sabía que pasaba pero las palabras de uno de ellos le seguían rondando en la cabeza

"_para que Dios la rechace"_

Las lagrimas se hicieron más intensas—¡No quiero!

Sasuke quería ver que haría su hermano mayor, era bien sabido que tanto ángeles como demonios poseían poderes mágicos, pero no sabía con exactitud como lo haría.

Neji hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica y un aroma especial lo hizo estremecer, con sus dedos delineo los carnosos labios vaginales. Tanto ángeles como diablesas podían quedar embarazadas, llevando en su vientre por tres meses al espíritu, por ello la vagina.

Aunque la forma de procrearlos era demasiado distintas, su raza prefería sentir placer, y lo hacían como los humanos, en cambio sus enemigos se unían en alma.

Con la lengua lamió donde debería estar el clítoris y mordió el sector con descaro y ganas

—¡Qu-Que hace! ¡No toques ah...!—había tratado de chillar la chica, pero Itachi la había acallado con un beso

Succionó con habilidad y bajo sus labios, de apoco comenzaba a formarse un pequeño bulto, un soplido basto para que su trabajo quedara hecho.

—Listo —susurró Neji excitado, y es que su trabajo era crearle un clítoris, pero eso no había impedido aprovecharse de la situación

Fue Gaara el más rápido y sacó del pantalón su ya erecto y grande pene, Sakura abrió los ojos al verlo, no sabía lo que era, pero veía como éste palpitaba.

Sasuke se le acercó al oído y comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo, con la mano caliente y ansiosa le subió la bata tocándole las piernas en el transcurso—Esto te va a gustar.

-

* * *

-

-

¿Fin?

-

-

* * *

¿ Continuación?

Pues tenía pensado poner lemmon, pero debido que ustedes, queridos lectores, me han dicho que no demore con la actualización de "Sex and revenge" e decidido no hacerlo más y no hacer el lemmon.

Que mala soy, deben haber quedado con las ganas, ya que ustedes saben que en lo que más destaco en mi historia es el sexo explicito xD

¡Muajajajajaja!

Bueno tal vez si PuLgA me molesta como siempre lo hace, quizás me anime a poner la continuación (el final que alternativo que le dije y que le gustó) con el lemmon por supuesto...hum ¿Como se llamaría? Si de tres es trio ¿Cómo se llama cuando lo hacen cinco? *¬* xD

Broma, broma, sólo los tiento y les dejo con ganas, ¡Lo siento! =D

* * *

-

-

Nekiitha-no-cliché

-

-

Dale al botoncito ¿Si?


	2. De ti

Bueno, en realidad no tenía planeado subir una continuación, aunque fui muy maldita en dejarlos cortados…_ Bleeeh_

Pero bueno, por todos los reviews y favoritos, les daré esto con todo mi amor.

Advertencia: _**Lamentablemente**_, a muchos les pareció muy fuerte el trío de S.A.R, (Léase Sex And Revenge) por eso tuve que borrarlo. Y también, por esa misma razón, no podré poner algo como una orgía

¡Aunque estaba muy animada por ver como quedaría!

Pero no quiero que borren mi cuenta, y es que Fanfiction no tiene entre sus categorías un** MA**. Es una pena, ¿no? Prohíben mi creatividad pervertidilla.

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Final**

**.**

**.**

_Si pudiera tan sólo tus alas cortar_

_O sencillamente tú hacerme volar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Su negrusca mirada echó un vistazo a las baldosas del baño, apreciando con la visual borrosa, como el agua se difuminaba a causa del ó los ojos y mordió su labio, para luego, de un fuerte golpe, estampar sus nudillos contra la pared, la carne de sus dedos se abrió y las sangre comenzó a escurrir lenta y fríamente.

Y las miró, cada una de las hileras que resbalaban frente suyo, siendo arrastradas por la corriente del agua y entremezclándose con ella. De un color negro intenso, esa misma sangre que viajaba por sus venas… Y que parecía tan… Tan…

_**Sucia**_.

No como la de _ella_, tan clara y brillosa, y de aquel rosado pálido y suave.

Incluso con algo tan trivial como el color de sus sangres, _ellos eran diferentes_. Tanto que algo repiqueteaba en su pecho con disgusto.

Estiró la mano, y logró cerrar la manilla del agua, pero su cuerpo permaneció ahí, viendo las ultimas gotas de aquel líquido despreciable morir absorbidas por el agujero de la tubería, y dejando tan sólo unos desteñidos rastros de color rojo opaco como recuerdo de lo que alguna vez hubo ahí, pestañó confundido y se inclinó para poder tocarlos con su mano, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, las gotas restantes de sangre descendieron por sus dedos hasta caer sobre éstas, manchando a su paso, todo negro de nuevo.

—Es verdad —pensó.

Y sus ojos se afilaron, porque aunque el agua aclarara algo como eso, él seguiría siendo un demonio… Y ella un ángel.

_Aunque la amara con un corazón que no tenía._

**.**

_Dejaría toda mi vida; que es la eternidad,_

_Por poder tus labios besar._

**.**

—Qué quieres —le susurró al sentir la puerta abrirse, no se giró para verlo, y solamente se quedó recostada en la cama dándole la espalda, encorvada en un ovillo y sus alas cubriéndolo como instinto.

—Hmp —emitió como respuesta, caminando hasta ella y sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Le recorrió el cuerpo, y sus ojos atesados notaron las magulladuras de una resistencia anterior. Con la punta de los dedos acarició suavemente un rasguño fresco en su muslo izquierdo— ¿Duele?

—Sí —asintió mientras comenzaba a restregarse la cara, para poder así limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir—Quiero volver con Naruto —y susurró esas palabras que tanto odiaba. Y una llama le quemó las entrañas al oírla lloriquear, frunció el ceño apretando los puños con odio.

Ella siempre le llamaba.

_**Estúpida**_**.**

Llamaba a alguien que jamás vendría. Que ya no podía protegerla.

_**Sólo mirarme a mí.**_

Siempre repetía, mordiéndose la lengua… Era él, quien permanecía a su lado… Y ella jamás lo notaba.

—_Él_ no te sacará de aquí —escupió con agries, dejando que aquellos extraños sentimientos envenenaran su cuerpo. Y terminaran por envenenarla a ella también.

—Quiero verle —volvió a repetir ignorándolo—Quiero ver a alguien que me ame.

_**Yo te amo.**_

—El amor es traicionero y doloroso —opinó elevando la cara hacia el techo, mientras algunos de sus húmedos mechones negros le cosquillaban la espalda. Y ella no le contestó, no es que pensara igual que él, Sasuke sabía eso, pero hace mucho que rebatir contra sus obscuros pensamientos dejó de importarle.

Doblando su cuerpo para acostarse de lado, se acercó hasta sentir la espalda de ella en su pecho y luego dejó frente a su cara, una mediana bolita de cristal, sujetada por tres pilares rojos—Toma.

_**Y no llores más.**_

Sakura abrió los ojos despacito, apreciando como el brazo de Sasuke se acomodaba sobre el suyo, y el mentón apoyado en su hombro. Los dedos de él acariciaron el cristal, que se movió bajo sus dedos como si fuera agua, en seguida, la figura de una pareja de dibujo en la bola.

—_Vamos muñeco, sácalo ya_ —se escuchó la voz de una mujer, parada en su callejón oscuro y de mala muerte, mientras el hombre frente suyo se bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Sasuke gruñó y cambió rápidamente la imagen, deslizando su dedo, pero que sólo fue remplazada por una muchacha de nos más de dieciséis años, abierta de pierna y con un hombre sentado frente de ella, introduciendo en su sexo un extraño instrumento semejante a un pinza. Y sacando luego, restos de un cuerpecito con alma inocente.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Nada —la calló volviendo a cambiar la imagen.

— _¡Maldita perra! —_la mujer cayó con un bofetón en la cara, Sakura se asustó y Sasuke golpeó la parte superior de la esfera, apagando cualquier imagen y sonido, para luego levantarse con brusquedad mientras azotaba la puerta al irse.

Se apoyó en ella, recargando su peso en la madera color chocolate. Se supone que ese instrumento es para entretención de ellos, para ver a los humanos en su verdadera forma, pero por alguna razón, no quería que Sakura viera cosas como esas.

**.**

_Pero tu y yo, juntos jamás podremos estar,_

_Porque es tan inútil como esperar a la luna aterrizar._

**.**

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa! —bramó Neji, interponiéndose entre él y Gaara— ¡Puede hacer lo que quiera con esa _zorra_ con alas!

Sasuke alzó su imponente figura sobre él, tomándolo por el cuello y marcando las filosas uñas color negro en el cuello de su hermano—Ella se mía ahora, búscate otra.

—Suéltalo, Sasuke —se unió Itachi, tratando de calmar la situación—Eres un demonio, compórtate como tal.

— ¿Un demonio? Sí, claro —se burló Gaara desde el piso—Sólo es un hibrido.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó con la boca seca el nombrado. Frunció el ceño— ¿¡Qué has dicho!

—Que eres un bastardo hibrido. Papá violó a una prostituta humana y ella se deshizo de ti en un basu-

— ¡Cállate, Neji! —rugió Itachi, y cuando se volteó para ver a Sasuke, él se estaba marchando—Debemos mantener la paz entre nosotros —les advirtió

**.**

_Cortar tus cadenas es lo único que puedo hacer_

_Para dejarte volver al cielo_

_Y yo así quemarme en el suelo_

**.**

Envolvió el pomo entre sus dedos y abrió la puerta.

Sakura dio un salto asustada, escondiendo algo en su espalda, pero al ver al morocho, suspirando llevó la esfera que le había regalado a su regazo.

—No venías hace muchos días —le susurró, pero el muchacho sólo se sentó a su lado en la cama— ¿Estás triste? —preguntó mientras detallaba sus rasgos.

Frunció el ceño—No puedo estar triste, soy un de- —pero se mordió la lengua.

No era un demonio y tampoco un humano.

No era nada.

Y no pertenecía a ningún lado.

Ella arqueó las cejas con pena, un ángel podía sentir fácilmente los sentimientos de los demás— ¡Ven! —le tomó de la mano para hacerlo parar, y lo arrastró hasta la esquina de la habitación sentándose en el piso a un costado de una manta negra. Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero tras ver aquella pequeña sonrisa se sentó junto a ella.

Los cubrió a ambos con la manta. El muchacho frunció el ceño, y para cuando planeaba irse, la esfera iluminó sus caras.

Ella siseó, haciendo que se callara cuando pronunció su nombre, con los dedos tocó la superficie.

—_Cariño, ya te lo dije_ —la cálida voz de una madre se hizo presente—_No aparecen si no hay un río cerca._

—_Pero yo quiero verlas_ —murmuró su hija inflando las mejillas, mientras acariciaba el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol.

—_Pero hemos estado todo el día aquí. Ya es de noche, amor._

— _¡No! _

—Vamos a ayudarle, ¿Vale? —le susurró Sakura al oído, para luego, con la punta de un mechón de su cabello, comenzar a presionarlo repetidas veces contra las esfera. Las manchas se volvieron negras y con un pequeño soplo de ella comenzaron a brillar y a moverse.

— _¡Mira mamá! ¡Son hermosas_! —rió la pequeña, tratando de atrapar alguna.

Sakura giró el rostro para ver a Sasuke, y fue la primera vez que pudo ver como los ojos del muchacho brillaban con intensidad, aunque fuera por el reflejo de aquellos animales en sus irises.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó él, mientas acercaba más la cara.

—Juegan con luciérnagas.

— ¿Hacen daño?

—Claro que no, ¿Nunca has visto una? —susurró extrañada.

—No —declaró, perdiendo la mirada en aquel par de mujeres que reían y se abrazaban con cariño—Nunca he visto algo como _eso._

**.**

_Porque tu eres como el agua y yo el fuego_

_Eres amor y yo rencor._

**.**

—Él actúa distinto.

Sasuke se detuvo en el pasillo, al escuchar como la voz del ángel se hacía presente como un eco suave. Se acercó hasta su puerta y apoyó la frente para poder oírla mejor.

—Sasuke es distinto —y una sonrisa curvo sus labios al escuchar aquello. Algo cálido alimentó su estómago y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Es un demonio, Sakura —le recordó otra voz con reprimenda, y el morocho pudo distinguirla con facilidad.

_Karin._

—Ellos te han hecho cosas horribles, y él estuvo entre ellos.

—Pero ahora es distinto.

—Un demonio, siempre será un demonio —Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras sus dientes rechinaban con odio, porque aunque hubiese odiado esas palabras, ella decía la verdad—No tienen sentimientos buenos, son como ratas. Eres un ángel y siempre verás las cosas buenas en los demás, pero ellos no las tienen.

—Supongo… Que tienes razón —la voz derrotada de Sakura le hizo dar un respingo.

_**Tú no me veas de esa forma.**_

Con un fuerte manotazo, abrió la puerta con rudeza, la pelirroja le miró de forma nerviosa y se removió incomoda en su sitio.

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Kya! —chilló con dolor, cuando el la golpeó en la cara con el reverso de su mano, y antes de que ésta cayera al suelo, la tomó por el cabello.

— ¡Suelta, Sasuke! —le gritó Sakura, pero él no la escuchó, y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo para sacarla del lugar— ¡He dicho que la sueltes! —volvió a decir, esta vez tomándole la mano que afianzaba los cabellos de Karin.

— ¡No me toques! —bramó empujándola con brusquedad, y haciéndola golpearse contra la muralla. Mostrando así, la naturaleza que recorría por sus venas.

—Auh —se quejó con ojos adoloridos, mientras se retorcía por el puntazo de la cabeza—Sasuke —susurró sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos verdes, y oscureciéndolos con un sentimiento distinto— ¡Karin tiene razón! —chilló levantándose y apretando el vestido entre sus manos— ¡Sólo eres un maldito demonio! ¡Ojala tú y tus hermanos desaparecieran! —y tan rápido como dijo esas palabras, se cubrió la boca.

Sasuke la miró con unos ojos rojos afilados, y soltando a la chica se fue de la habitación.

—Yo no quise —sollozó con arrepentimiento, cayendo al suelo mientras se deslizaba por la pared. La pelirroja se arrodilló con ella, mientras le tomaba la mano—Perdón —cerró los parpados con fuerza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumulársele en las pestañas—Perdóname Dios, mi alma se ha ensuciando —gimió abrazando a la chica y hundiendo la cara entre sus ropas—No me odies.

—No, no, no digas eso —le consoló mientras acariciaba las hebras rosadas con delicadeza—Él jamás podría odiar a alguien. Así que no llores más, por favor —le levantó el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares—Los ángeles no lloran.

Sakura asintió, mientras se restregaba la cara para quitar las lágrimas—Gracias.

—Pero… Pero tienes que irte —susurró, precaviendo por si alguien podía escucharla—No puedes estar por más tiempo aquí.

— ¿Irme? —dijo dudosa—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Sí, si se puede —y de entre sus pechos, con la punta de los dedos y con delicadeza, extrajo un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Cuando Neji tiene sex —pero calló antes de decir la palabra, porque de alguna forma, se sintió avergonzada—Sólo digamos que no es muy inteligente algunas veces —bromeó sacando la lengua de forma divertida.

— ¡Karin! —rió divertida también, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos— ¡Gracias, gracias!

—Espera, espera —la tomó por los hombros para separarla—Aun no es tiempo de celebrar. Debes cuidar este cabello, porque con esto Kuroi te dejará ir.

— ¿Kuroi?

—Él es la puerta que une al mundo demoniaco con el mundo humano —explicó de forma lenta—Debes dejar que te coma para poder pasar. Desde ahí, tendrás que hacerlo tu sola.

—Pero ni siquiera sé llegar ahí —gimió de forma afligida.

—Lo sabrás, está en la montaña negra del sur —tomándole la mano, la ayudó a levantarse—Sólo vuela cuando estes cerca o cuando sea necesario —tomó la manta negra que había encima de la cama y la ocupó como una capa, cubriendo así, las hermosas y blancas alas de la chica—No dejes que atrapen. Si cualquiera llegara a sentir que eres un ángel, tú…

—Me estás asustando, Karin —susurró afligida, mientras la sentía acomodando la tela en su cabeza como capucha.

—Prométemelo.

—No dejaré que nadie me atrape. _Nunca más._

**.**

_Y de mis brazos te alejó,_

_Porque junto a mi, tu alma desnuda mancharé._

_Porque junto a mí… a ambos destruiré._

**.**

La luz de un rojo atardecer se reflejó en sus verdes irises, mientras que rozaba el piso de aquel enorme edificio con la punta de los pies.

—Lo logré, Karin —sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un suave rosado, y sus alas se extendieron con brusquedad, haciendo que la anterior tela que le cubría, volara con la tempestad del viento.

_Llovería._

—Ni lo pienses —siseó una voz varonil a sus espaldas. Y no fue necesario girar el cara para ver de quien se trataba.

—Yo no obedezco tus ordenes —rió feliz, mientras sus alas comenzaba a revolotear como un nuevo pajaro que nacía. Su ropaje ondeó con el viento, y sintió a Sasuke seguirla en su vuelo.

— ¡Detente, Sakura! —bramó de forma imponente, mientras aceleraba su ascendida, pero el aire comenzó a hacérsele escaso con cada tanto que se acercaba al cielo. Así que inevitablemente tuvo que parar, y ver tan sólo la espalda de la muchacha alejarse de él.

Y ella sonrió, sonrió mientras las lágrimas se perdían en cada ventolera que golpeaba su cara. Estaba cerca…

Tan cerca.

Pero una pantalla dura brilló y la detuvo cuando trató de avanzar más.

Una risa burlesca y fuerte fue la reacción de Sasuke— ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Tu Dios te ha abandonado!

— ¡Cállate! —rugió tapándose los oídos— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Por favor! —pidió mientras levantaba la cara para mirar hacia arriba.

Y no vio nada.

Ni siquiera a los ángeles que debía custodiar la entrada.

_Sus ojos ya no podían ver su hogar._

— ¡No hice nada! ¡No hice nada! —chilló mientras golpeaba el escudo, enrojeciendo sus manos y destrozándose el alma. Literalmente— ¡No me dejen sola!

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó asustado, viéndola asfixiarse y retorcerse por el dolor— ¡Tú tampoco puedes estar cerca del cielo! ¡Hay que volver! —explicó en gritos para que pudiera escucharle.

Pero ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza— ¡No! ¡Quiero volver a casa! —Y comenzó a toser, mientras aquella sangre color rosa se deslizaba por la hendidura de sus labios, y caía en gotas al rostro de Sasuke.

Y sus alas brillaron.

Para luego comenzar a desaparecer, en pequeños destellos fulgorosos.

— ¡Sa! —ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su nombre, cuando un haz de luz golpeó a la muchacha, mandándola a volar lejos de allí— ¡Sakura! —gritó descendiendo en picada para poder alcanzarla, pero antes de siquiera poder rozarle los pies, ella se azotó contra la frialdad de un suelo que no era suyo.

Al pisar la superficie, tropezó de forma tonta y descuidada, comenzando a acercarse hasta ella. Se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Una mariposa voló desde el pie de la chica, y otra más le siguió. Y por cada una de ellas que nacía, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a desaparecer.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Cuando un humano es rechazado por ambos lados, se va al purgatorio —susurró mientras apreciaba la espesura de aquel cielo azul—Pero cuando un ángel lo es, simplemente deja de existir.

—No, no, espera —jadeó con los ojos desorientados, mientras trataba de tomar a cada una de esas que se escapaban.

Claro que le alegró que no pudiese volver con Dios, porque así la tendría para él hasta la eternidad.

Pero so se suponía que las cosas terminaran de esta forma.

—Y-Yo —gimió mientras titubeaba sin poder continuar.

—Nunca pensé que un demonio… —murmuró con voz pastosa—Pudiera llorar —y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando una de las lágrimas de Sasuke cayó en su parpado derecho.

—Jamás he rezado —confesó, aunque eso fuera algo obvio—Ni tampoco te he pedido nada, pero ahora, por favor… No dejes que se vaya.

—Sasuke —susurró sorprendida, mientras trataba de levantar la mano para tocarle, pero sus fuerzas eran escasas para si quiera hacer algo como eso.

—Yo haré lo que quieras. Te regalo mi alma a cambio de la de ella.

— _¿Lo has escuchado?_

—_Sí, es un estúpido. Dar su vida por la de un ángel —bufó._

— _¿Acaso tú no hubieses querido que Mikoto se quedara a tu lado? —la voz se hizo calmada. _

—_Ella era una humana, y cuando muriera sería un ser divino. Algo como el infierno no era su sitio._

— _¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con el chico? Debías dejarlo con los humanos._

—_Eso intenté, pero cuando le iba a abandonar… Me sonrió como lo hacía su madre._

—_Nunca pensé que el rey de los demonios fuera así —sonrió con calidez._

—_No te burles de mí, y no me llames de esa forma._

—_Puedo decirte muchos nombres. ¿Cómo te llaman ellos? Satanás, Devil, Teufel… Fugaku._

—_Hmp, son tonte-_

— ¡¿Me has escuchado? —la voz de Sasuke les interrumpió en un gemido.

Desde la cintura hacia abajo, invadían mariposas de distintos colores las cuales revoloteaban sus alas para poder volar.

Para llevarse su vida, y alejarla de él.

—Yo… Le amo. —gimió mientras las lágrimas acariciaban la punta de su nariz—Sólo quiero que sea feliz. Aunque no sea a mi lado.

—_Esa es una buena plegaria. Mi pequeña y descarriada oveja. _

—Ya no importa, Sasuke. —le consoló la muchacha, sonriéndole mientras sus labios comenzaban a convertirse en pequeñas alas rojas. Y la apretó con fuerza mientras sentía la tibieza de su pequeño cuerpo, arrepintiéndose de aquella acción al instante.

_**La había quebrado.**_

Nada más de ella quedó, que una hilera de mariposas volando hacia el cielo, y las cuales se perdían poco a poco entre la blancura de las nubes.

Sintió como una pequeña gota de agua caí en su rostro

**.**

_Pero ser lo que soy no lo elegí,_

_Ni el verte partir,_

_Ni que sufriéramos así._

_**.**_

— ¡Sasuke-chan!

Se miró en el espejo ignorando el llamado, de la mujer mayor que se encontraba en la cocina.

— ¡Se te hará tarde para la Universidad!

— ¡Sí! —gruñó arreglándose la mochila en la espalda. Bajó las escaleras y despidiéndose con una suave sonrisa para su madre, se acercó a su padre que estaba esperándole.

—Ya nos vamos —informó el hombre, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Sasuke.

— ¡Cuídense, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan!

—Hmp —respondieron los dos, para luego subirse al auto del mayor.

**Uchiha.**

Ese era el apellido que tenía desde que llegó al mundo humano hace veintidós años.

Había nacido en el ceno de una familia que ansiaba su llegada. Creció con el amor de una madre y la preocupación de un padre. Pero también creció desde pequeño con los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y de aquella muchacha con hermosos ojos verdes muriendo entre sus brazos.

_Esos eran los recuerdos del amor de su vida._

—_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aun no la encuentra. Es un idiota._

—_Sólo no sabe donde buscar. Tokyo es una ciudad inmensa —respondió con tranquilidad—Pero supongo que podríamos ayudarlo._

—El trafico de hoy está más denso de lo normal —bufó Itachi, mientras golpeteaba los dedos en el manubrio del auto. Y veía delante de su auto deportivo, la hilera de carros que estaban detenidos.

—Está bien, me iré desde aquí caminando —y bajando, se despidió de su padre con la cabeza.

Subió a la vereda, y comenzó a caminar con paso lento. Sintiendo como todas las mujeres se quedaban mirando su persona y una que otra pasaba por su lada insinuándosele.

Gruñó con fastidio.

En todos esos años, jamás tuvo una novia, o algo que se asemejara a ello.

Incluso si jamás lograba encontrarla, no le daría a nadie su cuerpo, porque su corazón siempre pertenecería a ella.

Vio la luz verde del semáforo para poder pasar, pero antes de poner un pie en la calle, ésta cambió a rojo con rapidez, casi prediciendo su movimiento.

Blasfemó un par de palabras, y se quedó ahí parado. Esperando a que cambiara de color para poder pasar.

—_Que testarudo —rió el de la voz calmada._

—_Mocoso estúpido, debes ir hacia la derecha, no cruzar la calle._

Diez minutos ya habían pasado, pero el maldito semáforo seguía igual. Y las personas no parecían notar que eso era extraño.

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

Suspiró rendido.

El cruzar la calle acortaba el camino hacia la Universidad. Pero tal vez tendría que tomar el de la derecha, aunque se demorara media hora más de lo normal.

Cambiaría su rutina.

Dobló la esquina, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, y en un segundo, sintió la frialdad del suelo en su retaguardia.

Alzó la vista para insultar a cualquier estúpido descuidado que había osado a tirarlo. Pero tan rápido como enfoco la vista, sus ojos brillaron como las luciérnagas que había presenciado alguna vez en su vida pasada.

—Oh, I'm sorry. ¿You're okey? —la chica se inclinó hacia él, mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa arrepentida.

—Sakura —le nombró sin poder contenerse, y ella como reflejó se acarició el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un suave color rosado. Después de todo, él debería referirse a la tonalidad de el.

—Yes, my name is Sa —negó con la cabeza gruñendo—Perdón, a veces olvido que estoy en Japón —y rió, mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta. Le estiró la mano para ayudarle a pararse, y Sasuke al tomarla, le apretó con fuerza—Hace poco llegué desde estados unidos, y no conozco mucho —sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa— ¿Me puedes decir donde queda la Universidad Konoha?... Ey ¿Estás ahí?

ÉL asintió, perdido en la belleza que sólo aparecía en sus sueños, y que ahora por fin, después de tantos años, tenía en frente.

Después de tantos días, Dios le había escuchado.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Te me haces familiar —se le acercó, fijando los ojos en los negros y opacos de él. Y allí pudo ver, aunque fuera por un segundo, unas alas rojas—Mariposas —susurró como reflejó.

—Hmp, no lo creo —negó con rapidez. No quería que recordara por todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar—Yo voy hacia la Universidad.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! —sonrió mientras le tomaba del brazo y esperaba que él comenzara a caminar.

— ¿Quién dijo que te llevaría? —se burló soltándose de su brazo.

—_Mou_, que cruel —infló las mejillas con infantilismo—Está bien, le pediré a alguien más que me ayude —y le dio la espalada para empezar a caminar.

— ¡Espera! —la voz le había salido sola. No quería, no podía perderla después de tanto—Sólo bromeaba.

—Está bien, pero me invitarás un café por esto… Emh

—Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Bien, Sasuke-kun —él le tomó la mano, justificándose que llegarían tarde a clases.

—No me sueltes —gruñó con un extraño picazón en el estómago. Comenzando a correr por la alameda con árboles en flor.

— ¡Claro que no! —rió divertida, apretándolo con fuerza—Te he buscado por muchos años, como para soltarte ahora. Demonio tonto —susurró con los ojos cristalinos.

_Nunca más… soltaré tu mano._

—_Éste sí es un bueno final._

—_Hmp —cerró los ojos, acariciando la pequeña bola que reflejaba esa escena—Se feliz, hijo._

—_Claro que lo hará, después de todo, mi regalo fue que mi pequeño ángel, le amara hasta la eternidad._

**.**

_Y tu alma, _

_Y mi alma;_

_Juntas por siempre volarán._

**.**

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bueno, chicas, espero que les aya gustado este final.

¿Querían una orgía? Bueno, ya expliqué las razones de porque no hubo una en la parte de arriba.

Pero si aun así, la quieres, díganmelo, dependiendo de la cantidad de personas que lo quieran lo haré, porque se me haría difícil escribirlo por sólo dos o tres personas que lo quieras D:

Besos, y dejen un review ¡Se los ordeno! Okay, no —risa divertida


End file.
